Life in Konoha
by Okumura Arale
Summary: APDET SETEAH SEKIAN LAMA  Ch.4 .::. "Apa mereka mengidap kelainan... maksudku..." .::.  AU, OC, OOC, TYPO, Sho-ai
1. My House

**+= Life =+**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Life in Konoha © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: Untuk sekarang, belum ada**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, Yuri (Fancervice), Yaoi**

**.**

**Part 1:**

**My House!**

**.**

"Selamat Datang di Asrama **Konoha.**"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang terbaca di puncak pintu masuknya saat seorang pemuda tampan pemilik mata dan rambut hitam kelam menginjakkan kaki di dalam gedung 3 lantai yang terdapat di perempatan jalan utama komplek Universitas Hi sambil menyandang ransel di bahunya.

Dia yang baru saja memutuskan keluar dari neraka bernama 'rumah' itu tak punya banyak pilihan selain menyetujui usulan Pamannya untuk pindah ke asrama ini.

_"Ini sudah pertengahan semester Sasuke. Susah mencari kost-kostan yang menyisakan kamar, ataupun kontrakan kecil di sekitaran kampusmu. Tapi, kebetulan paman punya kenalan pengurus asrama yang berada dekat dengan lokasi kampusmu. Tapi, permasalahannya..."_

"Sasuke, kau tahu kan kalau asrama ini asrama campuran? Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan kondisi seperti ini?" lelaki paruh baya yang duduk di depannya melemparkan pertanyaan yang sudah dia perkirakan sebelumnya.

"Ya. Apa boleh buat, kan. Toh aku tak punya banyak pilihan," jawabnya acuh sambil memandang keluar kantor _pengawas_ _asrama_ melewati sebuah jendela berteralis yang langsung menghadap ke perempatan jalan utama yang sibuk beraktifitas di siang hari.

"Haah... Baiklah, sepertinya aku yang bodoh dengan mengajukan pertanyaan tadi," tiba-tiba karakter sang pengawas berubah 180derajat.

Sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut dengan sebelah tangan dan melonggarkan dasinya yang awalnya bertengger rapi di kerah kemejanya, dan menyambar sebuah majalah pria dewasa dari balik dalam laci mejanya.

"Yah... Intinya... Selamat bergabung di asrama campuran **Konoha.**"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alis mendengar kalimat terakhir yang disampaikannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan diketuk. _Tok-tok-tok..._

_"_Ya_, _masuk!"

"Permisi Jiraiya-jiisan, kata Ino anda memanggilku."

"Ah... Timing yang tepat Lee-chan. Kenalkan, ini penghuni baru asrama kita yang kukatakan kemarin."

"Sasuke, ini Rock Lee ketua asrama tahun ini yang baru dilantik. Seluk beluk asrama dan peraturan yang ada akan dijelaskan oleh anak ini. Kau ikuti saja dia ya..." Jiraiya memperkenalkan pemuda bernama Lee itu pada Sasuke yang masih tetap memasang wajah datar.

Kesan pertama Sasuke saat melihat pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dirinya itu, _"Anak aneh!_ _Setelan hijau norak yang dipakainya menggelikan. Apa lagi potongan rambutnya yang super nge-bob itu. Lalu, alis yang luar biasa tebal, dan apa-apaan itu? Dia memiliki bulu mata bagian bawah yang panjang," _Sasuke berusaha menahan senyum geli.

"Tolong kau urus ya... Aku mau makan siang dulu," Jiraiya menepuk pelan kepala Lee dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang pengawas asrama.

Sasuk sedikit mengangguk pada Lee. Tiba-tiba Lee mengulurkan tangan sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang entah hanya ilusi saja, atau saat dia memamerkan cengirannya itu memang ada kilat menyilaukan yang timbul. Entahlah.

"Kenalkan, Rock Lee. Seperti kata Jiraiya-jiisan tadi, aku ketua asrama tahun ini. Tahun ke 3, Hi Daigaku."

"Uchiha Sasuke, tahun ke 2, Hi Daigaku."

"Oh... _Kohai," _celetuknya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dari senyum polosnya, Sasuke tahu kalau dia pemuda yang baik. Tapi entah ego seorang Uchiha atau apa yang merasuki pemuda rupawan itu, Sasuke tak membalas keramahan Lee dengan senyuman yang sama hangatnya.

"Kau sepertinya terlalu gugup, jangan-jangan kau naksir aku ya?" goda Lee saat melihat respon Sasuke yang data-datar saja.

Sasuke reflek melotot pada Lee, dan Lee hanya terkekeh.

"Aku cuma bercanda. Soalnya kau tak tersenyum sama sekali."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke acuh.

Entah mengapa Lee tak terlalu peduli pada sikap tak bersahabat yang Sasuke berikan. Dia seakan asyik dengan dunia dan pikirannya sendiri. Lee pun mulai mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dengan mengajaknya menuju bakal kamarnya sambil mengenalkan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di asrama ini.

Lee mengajak Sasuke ke sebuah lorong yang disebutnya Lorong "_Menuju_ _Wonderland". _Nama yang cukup norak. Tapi nanti Sasuke akan mengetahui alasannya.

"Asrama ini mungkin sedikit banyak berbeda dengan asrama-asrama yang kebanyakan ada di kota ini. Seperti yang kau lihat, ini satu-satunya asrama campuran di kota ini. Akupun sebenarnya masih penasaran, bagaimana Tsunade-baachan, sahabat dari kecil Jiraiya-jiisan sekaligus pemilik asrama ini mendapatkan izin dari pemerintah kota untuk mendirikan asrama campuran ditengah kota seperti ini," jelas Lee panjang lebar.

Sasuke yang sibuk memperhatikan dinding yang ditata apik dengan dihiasi lukisan-lukisan alam, dan lukisan abstrak disepanjang lorong sambil tetap mendengarkan penjelasannya hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku juga sebenarnya kaget saat pamanku mengatakan akan memasukkanku ke asrama campuran. Memangnya ada?" sahut Sasuke. Dan pengakuannya pada Lee membuat pemuda bob itu mengangguk penuh semangat dan tertawa.

"Iya. Dulu aku juga berfikir begitu."

Merekapun memasuki sebuah pintu besar yang memiliki 2 daun pintu yang dihiasi ukiran hutan belantara tempat para kurcaci dan para peri tinggal. _Aneh_ _dan_ _sangat_ _unik_. Begitu yang terlintas dikepala Sasuke saat itu.

"Welcome in Wonderland," seru Lee tiba-tiba sambil mendorong kedua pintu besar itu dan yang akan membawa Sasuke ke dunia lain yang bernama **Kebebasan**.

.

.

_**~Life~Life~Life~Life~**_

.

.

Disini, sekarang, dihadapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ini adalah sebuah gedung asrama.

Gedung ini dari luar terlihat seperti bangunan persegi biasa yang menjulang setinggi 3 tingkat. Bangunan membosankan seperti bangunan lainnya yang biasa kita lihat di mana saja. Tapi, penilaian itu tidak berlaku disini. Di tengah bangunan ini terdapat kolam renang yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa ruangan terbuka yang hanya dibatasi beberapa sekat pembatas yang salah satunya terlihat seperti ruangan makan bersama.

Dindingnya dihiasi cat berwarna mencolok. Disisi kiri, dindingnya dicat hijau toska dan merah menyala? _Perpaduan yang tidak biasa_. Saat kau tolehkan kepala kekanan, kau bisa menemukan perpaduan warna ungu dan biru langit. _Cukup norak juga._

"Kau pasti terkejut melihat dalamnya, kan?" Lee tersenyum bangga.

"Hn," Sasuke tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Penataan ruangan disini cukup aneh. Apalagi dengan adanya kolam renang ditengah ruangan. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya.

Diatas kolam kita bisa langsung melihat langit biru yang hari ini sedikit ditutupi gumpalan awan yang terlihat seperti gumpalan kapas yang berenang di langit.

Tiba-tiba Lee meminta Sasuke mengikutinya ke tepi kolam.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, disebelah kiri kita itu ruang makan. Kami biasanya makan bersama di sana baik pagi, siang ataupun malam. Kalau kau ingin tahu menu harian yang tersedia, kau bisa melihatnya di papan tulis yang terletak di samping pintu itu," Lee menunjuk sebuah papan tulis berukuran 60x100 cm yang terletak di sebelah kiri sebuah pintu berwarna kuning.

Terlihat sesosok wanita berusia sekitar 40an tahun keluar dari pintu itu sambil melepaskan celemek bernoda yang sesaat tadi masih dikenakannya di pinggang. Sepertinya ruangan berpintu kuning itu dapurnya.

"Kalau kau ingin makanan diantarkan ke kamarmu juga bisa, telepon atau SMS saja HP salah satu juru masak. Kau juga bisa memesan menu yang tidak ada di daftar menu sehari sebelumnya supaya juru masak asrama kita bisa mempersiapakan bahannya terlebih dahulu," lanjut Lee.

"Oh,ya? Wah, praktis sekali," kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Lee tampaknya menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, juru masak disini sangat ahli. Kau bisa memesan masakan apa saja. Mulai dari masakan daerah, masakan Barat, India, China, Jepang, bahkan Indonesia. Aku masih ingat enaknya Rendang yang minggu lalu ku makan. Hm… _Yummy…"_ Lee menerawang jauh berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang sedikit kekanakan dan berfikir apa alasan pemuda aneh itu bisa terpilih menjadi ketua asrama.

"Ah, iya yang di sebelah kanan ujung itu ruang mencuci. Disana terdapat beberapa mesin cuci yang bisa kau gunakan. Tapi, detergent dan ember kain harus kau sendiri yang menyediakan. Lalu, kau bisa menjemurnya di atap gedung. Disana sudah tersedia tempat untuk menjemur pakaian anak-anak asrama ini. Tapi, kalau cuaca mendung atau hujan, kau bisa menjemur pakaianmu di beranda kamarmu," Lee menunjuk Ruangan dengan pintu kaca yang terletak di ujung ruangan dekat pintu masuk.

"Disebelahnya itu kamar Para juru masak Asrama. Sebagian dari mereka tinggal disini, tapi ada juga yang tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Disebelahnya lagi, kamar Pengawas Asrama. Jiraiya-jiisan biasanya tidur disana."

Tiba-tiba dari pintu masuk terdengar suara pertengkaran antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Saat pintu terbuka, aku melihat seorang pemuda berkulit agak gelap menggaruk kepalanya sambil menghisap sebatang rokok yang pasrah bertengger di sudut bibirnya. Didepannya, seorang gadis semampai dengan empat ikatan rambut dikepalanya melangkah cepat sambil melemparkan makian-makian pada si pemuda berwajah malas.

"Ya… Tapi kan kita bisa selesaikan dengan baik-baik," si pemuda berkepala mirip nanas mulai membela diri.

"Kamu terlalu lembek! Mereka itu cuma memanfaatkanmu! Masa' kamu _nggak_ sadar, sih?" si gadis memutar tubuhnya menghadap si nanas.

"Ck, mendokusai. Baiklah, aku minta maaf," ujar si nanas sambil membungkuk.

"Hh… Ya sudah," si gadis mulai melunakkan suaranya.

Akhirnya mereka menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan Lee. Muka mereka bersemu merah saat sadar bahwa pertengkaran mereka tadi didengar oleh orang tak dikenal.

"Hoi, Lee. Siapa pemuda yang disebelahmu itu?" si rambut nanas mulai bisa mengendalikan rasa risihnya dan melangkah menuju tempat Sasuke dan Lee berdiri, diikuti oleh si gadis bercepol empat itu.

"Penghuni baru," jawab Lee pendek.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala.

"Sasuke, kenalkan salah satu _Sejoli_ di asrama ini. Nara Shikamaru dan Sabaku no Temari," Lee memperkenalkan mereka berdua padaku. "Ini Uchiha Sasuke, penghuni baru asrama kita. Dia akan menempati kamar 306." lanjut Lee.

"Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha

"Selamat bergabung," si nanas menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Sabaku no Temari. Panggil Temari saja. Aku tahun ke 3, Hi Daigaku. Sedangkan si jelek ini anak tahun 2," jelas Temari.

"Yoroshiku," Sasuke mengangguk dengan tetap memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Baiklah, kami harus pergi. Ja," tiba-tiba Temari menarik lengan Shikamaru menjauh dari Sasuke dan Lee menuju lantai atas.

"Lalu, kamarku disebelah mana?" Sasuke kembali bertanya pada Lee yang sesaat tadi sibuk dengan HP-nya.

"Ada dilantai tiga, ayo ikut aku," Lee melangkah menuju tangga di sudut ruangan tempat anak bernama Temari dan Shikamaeu tadi menghilang.

"Ada dua tangga di setiap lantai, disebelah kanan, yang akan kita naiki sekarang dan di sebelah kiri," mereka pun mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Disetiap lantai terdapat 11 kamar dan 1 ruang televisi tempat menonton dan belajar bersama. Total kamar 22 dan setiap kamar ditinggali oleh 1 atau 2 orang tergantung keinginan penghuni."

Lantai 2 ini bernuansa Hijau Daun, menyejukkan Hati. Banyak terdapat benda-benda aneh yang hanya sempat terlihat sepintas lalu oleh Sasuke, karena Lee langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3.

"Lantai 2 disebut juga Lantai_** Bumi**__._ Seperti yang kau lihat, Hijau dimana-mana. Dan inilah lantai tempat kau tinggal, Lantai _**Langit,**_" kata Lee dengan bangga sambil membentangkan lengannya.

**~Tsuzuku~**

**.**

**.**

Yosha!

Fanfic ini sebenarnya hasil rombakan Arale dari Novel `gaje` yang belum sempat Arale kelarin.

Judul Asli-nya sih **HOUSE!**, dan udah ada sekitar 12 chapter.

Yang Arale tampilin di atas sebenarnya chapter 1 dan dua yang mengalami perombakan besar-besaran mulai dari para tokoh dan karakter tokohnya.

Fyuuh, nambah kerjaan aja :P

Tapi, Arale pengen denger review para pembaca setia fict Arale.

Kalau responnya positif. Rencananya, Naskah Aslinya mau Arale kirim ke penerbit legal.

Doakan yaaaa…..

RnR please…

Sekalian masukan juga yak…


	2. Weird Human

**+= Life =+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Life © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: Untuk sekarang, belum ada**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, Yuri (Fancervice), Yaoi**

**.**

**Part 2: **

**Weird Human**

**.**

"Dan inilah lantai tempat kau tinggal, Lantai _**Langit," **_kata Lee dengan bangga sambil membentangkan tangannya.

Biru… Sepanjang penglihatan hanya biru yang terlihat. Luar biasa indah. Langit-langit lorong lantai ini dilukis menyerupai langit berawan yang menentramkan hari. Walaupun dibeberapa titik terdapat pot-pot tanaman hijau tapi tetap saja yang mendominasi adalah wana **biru**.

"Bagaimana?"

"Luar biasa. Kurasa aku akan betah tinggal disini. Akupun jadi tahu alasan kau bilang ini _Wonderland_. Ini benar-benar dunia antah berantah tempat keidahan dan keanehan berkumpul."

Lee tersenyum puas.

"Ayo, kamarmu di sebelah sini," Lee membukakan kamar dengan plat nomor kamar 306 yang terbuat dari lempengan berbentuk awan.

"Barang-barangmu yang sampai kemarin sore sudah di dalam, tinggal kau susun di rak dan lemari yang sudah disediakan asrama. Kamar mandi ada di sebelah kanan pintu masuk, dan ini kunci kamarmu," Lee menyerahkan dua buah kunci ke telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Kunci satu lagi itu kunci pintu menuju beranda kamarmu," jelasnya sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung saja ke kamarku, kamar 303," Lee pun melangkah meninggalkan sang Uchiha muda yang kemudian meletakkan tas ransel yang dari tadi masih disandang dibahu tegapnya.

HP Sasuke tiba-tiba berdering. Ada SMS masuk dari pamannya.

_Suke'-chan~ Bagaimana asramamu? Bagus kan?_

_Soal biaya bulanan sudah paman lunasi sampai 6 bulan ke depan._

_Kalau ada apa2 hubungi saja paman, oke! \(^-^)/~_

_Sender:_

_+0909888xxxxx_

Sasuke segera membalas kilat SMS itu.

_From: _

_+0909866xxxxx_

_Thanks paman! Asramanya bagus._

_Semoga aku bisa betah…_

Sasukepun segera melangkah ke beranda dan memandang pemandangan kota yang terlihat jelas dari sana. Belum puas dia memandang sekeliling, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Saat terbuka…

"Hai…!" terdengar suara, tapi tak terlihat siapa-siapa. _Siapa sih yang jahil?_ Begitu pikirnya.

"Dibawah-dibawah… Menunduk dong…" Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Saat menunduk Sasuke melihat seorang bocah dengan syal panjang berdiri memandang Sasuke sambil menunjukkan cengiran polosnya.

"Ya?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Penghuni baru ya? Kenalkan, Konohamaru, penghuni kamar 308 SMA kelas 2, Hi High School," bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sasuke," jawabnya pendek dan menyambut uluran tangan bocah itu.

"Wah, Pria tampan bertambah satu lagi di asrama ini. Oh iya, karena sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Lee-san menugaskanku menjemputmu. Ayo kita ke ruang makan. Semuanya sudah menunggumu."

"Oh, Baiklah. Aku ganti baju sebentar, kau boleh tunggu di dalam," Sasuke mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Maaf berantakan, aku belum sempat menyusun barang-barangku."

"Santai saja… Kamarku jauh lebih berantakan daripada ini," Konohamaru tertawa.

"Hn," Sasuke segera menanggalkan kaos oblongnya dan mengaduk-aduk tas ranselnya mencari selembar kaos oblong berwarna biru tua yang segera dikenakannya.

"Waah, koleksi bukumu banyak juga ya," kagum Konohamaru saat melongok sebuah kardus yang terbuka tutupnya dan memperlihatkan tumpukan komik dan novel-novel berat yang memenuhi isinya.

"Hn, mungkin karena aku suka membaca, koleksi buku-bukuku jadi bertumpuk. Ayo, aku sudah selesai," Sasuke segera melangkah keluar kamar diikuti Konohamaru.

"Kau orang ke dua yang kukenal setelah Naruto-niichan, yang mempunyai koleksi buku setinggi gunung," Konohamaru ber-hiperbola. "Tapi, Naruto-niichan hanya mengoleksi komik. Tidak seperti kau yang juga mengoleksi novel-novel terjemahan berat," lanjutnya.

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kapan-kapan aku bolek pinjam, kan? Buku-bukumu."

"Tentu saja, asal kau kembalikan selesai membacanya," Sasuke bercanda sambil menatap tajam Konohamaru seakan mengancam.

"Ehe, tentu saja!" cengirnya sambil memberikan lambang V pada Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Ah, _chotto_. Aku mau membangunkan Naruto-niichan dulu," Konohamaru pun segera menuju Kamar 307 yang terletak persis di sebelah kamar Sasuke.

Konohamaru menggedor-gedor pintu kamar sambil sesekali memanggil si pemilik kamar. Menurut Sasuke, Naruto itu nama yang sedikit aneh. Kalau ditelisik lagi, Naruto itu adalah sejenis bahan makanan yang ada dalam semangkuk ramen. Dia jadi penasaran seaneh apa pula pemilik nama itu. Tapi, berkali-kali Konohamaru menggedor kamar itu, si empu-nya kamar tidak keluar juga.

"Masuk saja Konohamaru-chan. Pintu kamarnya kan biasanya tidak dikunci," Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bermata dan rambut mirip Sasuke udah berdiri disebelahnya. Saat Sasuke menoleh, dia melemparkan senyum ramah pada Sasuke dan dibalas dengan sedikit anggukan.

Sasuke seolah melihat refleksi wajahnya di depan cermin saat melihat pemuda itu. Tapi, dengan versi rambut pendek yang terpotong rapi, senyum yang ramah, kulit yang lebih pucat, dan lebih tingi.

"Tapi Sai-san," Konohamaru menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan ragu.

"Kamu mau menyuruhku yang masuk? Dan membuatnya mengamuk?" Sai memberi penawaran.

"Tidak. Biar aku saja," Konohamaru menggeleng dengan cepat dan segera masuk ke kamar itu.

Sai pun segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya heran. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Sai kembali membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Kamu penghuni baru itu ya?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab singkat sambil melempar pandangan tidak suka karena tatapannya seakan menilai.

Sai mengangguk-angguk dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Sepertinya dia punya '_barang'_ yang lebih besar dari si bocah orange," celetukan pelan Sai terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke ingin bertanya dan protes dengan maksud kalimatnya itu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan Konohamaru.

.

.

_**~Life~Life~Life~Life~**_

.

.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! BANGUN! INI SUDAH SIANG!"

Disusul suara barang-barang yang berkelontangan dengan suara keras. Sesaat kemudian Konohamaru keluar dari kamar itu sambil menarik pemuda lusuh dengan rambut yang acak-acakan yang sedang menggosok-gosokkan punggung tangannya pada matanya yang masih terlihat sembab. Kulit kecoklatannya yang eksotis membuat Sasuke sedikit terbius, ditambah rambut orange-nya yang mencolok dan mata biru sapphire yang mengintip dari kedua kelopak matanya yang belum benar-benar terbuka apa lagi dengan postur tubuh yang sedikit lebih rendah dari tinggi badan Sasuke. _'Pemuda yang manis,'_ hanya itu yang terlintas di kepala pemuda raven pucat itu.

"Sasuke-san, perkenalkan. Ini Uzumaki Naruto tahun ke 2, Hi Daigaku," Konohamaru memperkenalkannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku saja, Konohamaru," Naruto mulai berbicara sambil mengucek-ngucek kepala Konohamaru yang tak lebih setinggi pundaknya. Suaranya terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran pemuda berusia 19 tahun. Sasuke masih terpaku pada pemuda di depannya sampai dia tersadar pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Hai, namaku Naruto."

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke," balasnya.

"Kamu penghuni baru itu ya," Naruto tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke ketika jabat tangan mereka terlepas. Aroma citrus yang kuat tercium dari tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke sesaat terbawa arus. Tapi, cepat ditutupinya dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

"Cih, wajah datar yang kubenci lebih dari senyuman palsu Sai, semakin membuatku ingin mematahkannya," celetuknya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Menguap lebar dan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke dan Konohamaru dibelakang.

"Ayo Sasuke-san," Konohamaru mendorong tubuh Sasuke, menyamakan langkah dengan Naruto, dan segera melangkah menuju tangga.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berbalik dan berteriak keras kearah kamar bernomor 311 yang letaknya diseberang lorong yang kami lewati.

"IRUKA-NIICHAN! MAKAN YUK!"

"YA!" terdengar jawaban dari kamar itu dan beberapa saat kemudian keluar sosok pemuda berambut ikat satu seperti Shikamaru, tapi tak seperti Nanas tentunya. Dia memiliki luka memanjang yang melintang diatas hidungnya, dilihat dari wajahnya, terlihat usianya terpaut beberapa tahun diatas Sasuke, Naruto dan Konohamaru.

Neruto yang masih terlihat terkantuk-kantuk segera merangkul pemuda itu dan bergelayut manja.

"Iruka-niichan, aku _nggak_ ada duit. Boleh pinjam _nggak._"

"Lagi? Yang kemarin saja belum kau kembalikan, Naruto."

"Onegai… Aku kan adikmu tersayang," Naruto mengeluarkan suara manja dan puppy eyes yang sanggup meluluhkan hati siapapun.

"Tidak!" tapi tidak untuk Iruka.

Naruto segera berdiri tegak dan mendorong Iruka setelah melepas rangkulannya.

"Pelit!"

Akibat dorongan Naruto, tubuh Iruka kehilangan keseimbangan dan oleng ke depan sehingga kakinya tidak mantap menyentuh anak tangga terakhir.

"Iruka-san, Awas!" teriak Konohamaru.

Nyaris saja wajah Iruka sukses mencium lantai, kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menangkap pinggangnya dari bawah.

"Arara... Iruka, aku tahu kau sangat rindu padaku, sampai-sampai kau melompat dari anak tangga untuk menyambutku. Tapi tak bisakah kau menunggu sampai malam tiba? Agar aku bisa mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang kita butuhkan nanti malam terlebih dahulu," suara menggoda itu keluar dari sosok seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan model aneh yang menggunakan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya dan mata kiri dengan pupil semerah darah dan bekas luka yang memanjang di kelopak mata kirinya.

"Haah... Yokatta... Untung kau sempat menangkapnya Kakashi-san," Konohamaru menghela nafas lega.

"Good job Kakashi-niichan!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan dibalas oleh pemuda bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu dengan kedipan. Sasuke pun menyadari bahwa kejadian barusan sudah direncanakan oleh Naruto dan Kakashi dari awal.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Iruka mulai berontak dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya kearah ulu hati Kakashi dan sayangnya Iruka hanya meninju ruang kosong karena sesaat sebelumnya Kakashi telah berputar dan berjalan kearah Sasuke yang baru saja melangkah menuruni anak tangga terakhir.

"Ara... Ternyata selama kepergianku, ada penghuni baru yang menambah semaraknya asrama kita," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"_Satu_ _lagi_ _penghuni_ _aneh,"_ begitu piker Sasuke dan menyambut uluran tangannya dan menyebutkan nama.

"Sasuke," pendek seperti biasa.

"Kakashi, senang berkenalan denganmu." dia tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memukul tangan Kakashi hingga tangan Sasuke yang sesaat tadi masih menjabat tangan pemuda silver itu terlepas.

"Ini tidak sesuai perjanjian, Kakashi-niichan," Naruto menatap tajam kearahnya seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Dan kini pertanyaan di kepala Sasuke bertambah satu lagi.

**.**

**~Tsuzuku~**

**.**

**.**

Yosha! Selesai juga Chapter 2-nya…

Ufufufufu, sorry kalau gaje dan alurnya lambat banget, soalnya Arale lagi pengen bikin yang panjang-panjang.

Bagi yang pernah baca naskah asli, kayanya bakalan keheranan deh, soalnya, alurnya beda banget.

Harap maklum, soalnya Arale merombaknya dan berfikit keras untuk menyamakan karakter yang ada di fandom Naruto dengan tokoh yang ada disini, tapi gak semuanya berkarakter sama, jadi di rombak habis-habisan eh :P

Soal tokoh Sai. Sebenarnya Arale mau pakai Juugo, soalnya sama-sama berbadan besar dengan tokoh Asli yang ada di naskah asli **House! **

Tapi, gak jadi, soalnya gak bakalan bias mendukung jalan cerita sesudahnya.

Yah… maklumlah…

.

Buat yang penasaran sama Naskah Asli punya Arale, silakan buka di **Notes **Arale di **Facebook: .minato**

Atau buka **blog** Arale: **.com/category/house/ **

.

.

.

Terakhir, Terimakasih buat para readers yang sudah merelakan waktunya membaca fanfic gaje ini m(_ _)m

.

.

Tourimaru: Arigatou m(_ _)m baca terus yak…

Hayashibara Nao: Arigatou Nao-san ini lanjutannya, semoga suka

males log-in; khikhy 'uchiha'-chan sasuke: fufufu… Ada yang penasaran…

Panggil-aja-kanata: neh, si Naru dobe udah ada.. :D

.

.

Sekali lagi… Tolong Review-nya…

m(_ _)m


	3. The Reason

**+= Life =+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Life © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: SaiNaru, SasuNaru, SaiSasu, KakaIru, ShikaTema**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, Sho-ai, Straight, Cross (lengkap lah sudah)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tiba-tiba Naruto memukul tangan Kakashi hingga tangan Sasuke yang sesaat tadi masih menjabat tangan pemuda silver itu terlepas._

"_Ini tidak sesuai perjanjian, Kakashi-niichan," Naruto menatap tajam kearahnya seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup._

**.**

**.**

**Part 3: **

**Reason**

**.**

.

Tapi, saat Kakashi ingin membalas perkataan Naruto, Lee telah memanggil mereka.

"Sasuke-san, bisa tolong berkumpul sebentar? Yang lain juga."

Merekapun segera melangkah menuju ruang makan tempat Lee dan beberapa penghuni asrama lain berkumpul.

"Ayo cepat… Mana semangat masa muda kalian," Lee tampak bersemangat.

Lee berdiri dari duduknya, Sasukepun melangkah dan berdiri di sebelahnya, mengatur posisi menghadap para penghuni asrama yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Teman-teman, perkenalkan ini penghuni baru asrama kita, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia anggota lantai langit kamar 306. Semoga kita semua bisa akrab dengannya."

Saat Lee pemperkenalkan Sasuke, pemuda itu sempat melihat 3 orang penghuni perempuan berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa kecil dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. "_Apa_ _ada_ _yang_ _salah_ _dengan_ _wajahku_ _atau_ _caraku_ _berpakaian_?" Sasuke langsung memperhatikan kembali pakaian yang dikenakannya. Baju kaos oblong yang dia kenakan baru saja dipakai hari ini karena baru dibeli kemarin siang. Sedangkan celana jeans yang dikenakannya memang belel, tapi tidak berlubang di tempat yang memalukan, dan resleting celananya terpasang dengan baik. Diwajahnya pun tak ada sesuatu yang menempel.

"Kyaaa... kawaii, kakkoi," sesaat tadi Sasuke mendengar cekikikan para gadis itu padanya yang sibuk memperhatikan penampilannya yang mungkin terlihat aneh, sampai tak menyadari kalau Lee memintanya memperkenalkan diri secara pribadi.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke linglung.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu secara pribadi," ulang Lee.

"Hn. Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Tahun ke 2 Hi Daigaku. _Yoroshiku_," Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan badan kedepan.

"Itu saja?" Tanya Lee keheranan.

"Hn," angguk Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita juga akan memperkenalkan diri agar Sasuke-pun dapat mengenal kita. Karena aku sudah berkenalan dengan Sasuke di Kantor Jiraiya-jiisan, sebaiknya kita mulai perkenalan dari ketua asrama tahun lalu. Juugo-san, silakan," Lee mempersilakan seseorang memperkenalkan diri. Tapi, tidak ada yang berdiri maupun berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Juugo-san?" panggil Lee sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis penghuni asrama bermata lavender berkata takut-takut.

"Ano… Lee-kun, Juugo-san sedang—" sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pemuda berbadan besar dengan perawakan keras sedang berbincang sendiri dengan sesosok binatang mungil yang bertengger diatas jari tangannya.

"Lalu, kau terpisah dari rombonganmu?" ucapnya pelan.

"Juugo-san, Lee-kun memanggilmu," bisik gadis berambut panjang itu pada pemuda disebelahnya.

"Ah!" katanya kecewa ketika burung mungil yang sedari tadi bertengger di ujung jarinya terbang ketakutan.

"Ah, go-gomennasai, Juugo-san. Aku tak bermaksud—" gadis itu ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang sudah waktunya dia pergi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Juugo-san. Silakan..." ulang Lee.

Pemuda itu pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Saya Juugo, penjabat ketua asrama tahun lalu. Tahun kemarin saya baru wisuda. Sekarang saya bekerja di salah satu klinik hewan sebagai asisten dokter disana. Semoga kamu bisa betah tinggal di asrama ini yang walaupun penghuinya sedikit aneh, tapi jiwa kekeluargaannya tinggi. Oh iya, saya juga penghuni lantai Langit, kamar 301," katanya cepat dan kembali duduk di atas kursinya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya siapa?" tanya Lee. Kemudian perkenalkan pun bergulir dengan lancar.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, tahun 2 Hi Daigaku. Kamar 205. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sasuke-san," ucap gadis pemalu yang duduk disebelah Juugo terbata.

"Halo. Aku Gaara, tahun 2 Hi Daigaku. Aku penghuni lantai Bumi, kamar 201. Ini teman sekamarku," sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan pupil mata kehijauan sambil menunjuk rekan sekamarnya.

"Hyuuga Neji. Tahun 3 Hi Daigaku. Yoroshiku," kata pemuda berambut panjang indigo dengan pupil lavender yang sama dengan gadis bernama Hinata tadi. Dia duduk menempel erat di sebelah Gaara. Sasuke bisa melihat sedikit kalau posisi tangan Neji memeluk pinggang ramping Gaara dengan santainya, dan Gaara tidak terlihat risih dengan perlakuan pemuda itu.

Didepan Gaara dan Neji duduk Temari dan Shikamaru yang dikenalkan Lee saat Sasuke baru sampai di asrama ini. Mereka melambai kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Tadi kita sudah berkenalan. Aku dan Shikamaru penghuni Lantai Bumi. Aku di kamar 209, sedangkan Shika dikamar 208," kata Temari.

"Dan kalau malam, kami sering tidur berdua," celetuk Neji sambil memperagakan adegan berpelukan dan berciuman (tentu saja bohongan) dengan Gaara didepan semua penghuni yang hadir di Ruang makan itu. Tawa membahana seisi Ruang Makan. Tapi, suara tawa itu tidak keluar dari mulut Temari. Melainkan—

"Neji, Gaara… sudah pernah merasakan dibakar diatas panggangan belum?" Temari menatap tajam kedua pemuda itu sambil tersenyum tapi dengan mata penuh nafsu membunuh. Kedua pemuda itu langsung terdiam dan Neji langsung angkat bicara.

"Temari-san, panggang saja aku. Tapi, jangan Gaara."

Tawa kembali pecah di ruang makan itu karena kalimat norak yang dilemparkan Neji. Sedangkan Temari? Dengan muka cemberut, membantingkan pantatnya ke kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dilawan. Kau seperti tidak tahu watak mereka saja," Shikamaru membelai puncak kepala Temari lembut.

Di sebelah kanan Temari dan Shikamaru duduk 3 orang gadis yang dari tadi sibuk berbisik dan cekikikan.

"Hai, Uchiha-kun… Aku Haruno Sakura," salah satu dari mereka berbicara. "Yang ini Yamanaka Ino," sambil menunjuk anak yang duduk ditengah dengan rambut pirang panjang. "Disebelahnya, Karin-chan," katanya pada gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah yang panjang. "Aku tahun 2 Hi Daigaku. Kamar 211,"lanjutnya.

"Aku juga tahun 2 Hi Daigaku, sama seperti Sakura-chan. Lantai Bumi kamar 211 juga," Ino menambahkan dengan cepat.

"Aku tahun akhir Hi Daigaku. Lantai langit, kamar 309, disebelah kamar Konohamaru-kun," jelas Karin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap genit Sasuke.

"Ano… Boleh kami bertanya pada Uchiha-san?" pinta Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Uchiha-san tipe _Uke_ atau _Seme,_" tanyanya.

"Apa?" kaget Sasuke

"Kau terlalu langsung Sakura-chan!" bentak Karin. Dan Ino segera membekap mulut Ai dengan tangannya.

"Jangan pikirkan pertanyaan anak ini. Dia masih ngelindur, maklumlah tadi malam dia sampai begadang untuk membaca komik YAOI," ujarnya.

"Kau juga terlalu langsung!" ujar Karin berang dan segera membekap mulut Ino dan tertawa hambar pada Sasuke.

Tawa kembali terdengar dari mulut para penghuni yang ada di ruang makan. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke yang kini kepalanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ne— Kalian tidak boleh menggodanya nona-nona. Karena dia sudah jadi mi-lik-ku… Dia _Seme_-ku," Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang.

"KYAAAA!" Sakura, Karin, dan Ino kegirangan melihat adegan itu. Air muka Neji dan Gaara yang kaget tak percaya, dan Hinata dengan muka memerah menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sambil sesekali mengintip diantara celah jarinya. Konohamaru tersedak air minumnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba...

"_Kaa-chan_… Bisa _nggak_ jangan selingkuh di depanku?" Sai yang dari tadi tidak terlihat tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang punggung Naruto sambil membawa semangkuk ramen dengan wangi yang menggoda. Naruto langsung melepaskan dekapannya pada Sasuke dan berteriak.

"RAMEN! _Tou-chan_… Aku mau…" katanya sambil menggapai-gapai udara kosong karena mangkuk itu diangkat Sai tinggi-tinggi diatas kepalanya.

"Dasar kau ini," Sai menurunkan mangkuk itu dan Naruto segera menyambarnya, membawanya kabur ke meja paling belakang Ruang makan. Sai kemudian menatap Sasuke dan berkata dengan dengan suara yang cukup untuk didengar semua penghuni.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kau katakan bahwa kau itu salah satu pewaris harta Fugaku Uchiha, pemilik Uchiha Corp. yang baru saja meninggal itu?" ucapnya sambil melangkah menjauhi gerombolan penghuni yang merapat duduk di meja sekitarku.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

**"****APA!"** Teriak mereka bersamaan. Tak terkecuali Lee yang sekarang mulai menatapku dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan jatuh terduduk.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinya… Padahal aku selalu membaca Koran setiap pagi dan sore hari dan pernah beberapa kali melihat wajah pemuda di sebelahku mengiasi halaman utama Koran-koran lokal," ratap Lee kecewa. "Kenapa aku bisa ceroboh seperti Naruto," lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat 'seperti Naruto', Lee _senpai_?" Naruto mengirimkan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada Lee sambil tetap menyeruput ramen favoritnya.

Lee yang tidak mau kalah, balas melempar tatapan yang sama Pada Naruto. "Apa? Kenyataannya memang begitu, kan?" tantangnya.

"Kau… Dasar alis tebal," ejek Naruto.

"Apa rubah kuning?" Lee mulai terpancing emosi.

"Dasar kampungan!"

"Kepala dandelion!"

"Rambut helm!"

"Biang Rusuh!"

"Narsis!"

"Idi—"

**BRAK!**

Kata-kata Lee terpotong oleh gebrakan meja yang dilakukan Juugo. Ruangan itu hening seketika.

"Cukup! Lee, kau itu ketua asrama. Seharusnya kau bisa mengendalikan kondisi ini, jangan mudah terpancing, dan kau Naruto! Apa kau tak bisa tenang sedikit? Usiamu sudah 19 tahun, sikap kekanakanmu seharusnya kau tinggalkan.

Kedua pemuda itu tertunduk.

"Maafkan kami, Juugo-san," Ucap mereka bersamaan.

_**TING!**_

"Ah, sepertinya makan siang sudah selesai dibuat, silakan bagi yang ingin makan menuju pantry," Lee mulai mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari suasana kaku yang mulai timbul.

Semua penghuni langsung mengantri di depan pantry yang sudah dipenuhi nampan-nampan yang berisi pesanan-pesanan para penghuni. Saat melihat Naruto yang tadi sudah makan semangkuk Ramen-pun ikut ambil bagian. Hati Sasuke sedikit tergelitik, dan bertanya langsung pada Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, tadi bukannya sudah makan?" tanyanya _to the point._

"Yang tadi? Itu kan cuma makanan pembuka," jawabnya santai sambil membawa nampan berisi sepiring Nasi Kare (sesuai jadwal makanan hari ini) menuju tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Naruto itu pecinta ramen, tapi bukan dijadikan sebagai makanan pokok. Biasanya sih sebagai makanan pembuka atau penutup. Cih, padahal makannya banyak begitu, tapi tak ada yang jadi daging. Lihat saja badannya yang kurus kering begitu," seorang pemuda bertato merah di kedua pipinya menjawab pertanyaan di benak Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pemuda itu heran.

"Oh, halo. Aku Inuzuka kiba, penghuni kamar 204," Kiba mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Kau mau bergabung denganku dan Naruto?" tawarnya mengajak Sasuke duduk semeja dengannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pendek yang diartikan Kiba sebagai 'ya'.

"Uchiha, duduk disini," Naruto segera menarik keluar kursi disebelah kirinya dan mempersilakan Sasuke duduk, sedangkan Kiba duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku kira, Sasuke bakalan diajak duduk semeja dengan Lee," kata Naruto sambil menyuap kare ke mulutnya.

"Kau lihat saja reaksi Lee tadi. Sudah pasti dia malu pada dirinya sendiri yang menganggap Sasuke selevel dengannya," Sai yang baru datang menimpali sambil mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan memanggilku Uchiha, dan bicara soal Level, derajat, Uchiha Corp. dan Pewaris harta?" ucap Sasuke tajam sambil menatap pemuda-pemuda yang duduk semeja dengannya.

"Wah, Uchiha muda kita ternyata tersinggung. Ego orang kaya memang lain ya? Harus dituruti," cibir Sai.

"Sai!" hardik Kiba.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sai.

"Apa?" tanyanya seolah tak bersalah. "Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, kan? Seorang pemuda millyuner dengan setumpuk harta, untuk apa berada di asrama kumuh dan murahan ini tanpa maksud tertentu," lanjutnya acuh sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sai, cukup!" Kiba meneriaki Sai sehingga kini mata para penghuni mengarah ke meja mereka.

"Hn. Lalu, maumu apa?" balas Sasuke dengan nada ejekan. "Kau iri? Iri padaku? Iri pada harta orang tuaku?"

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada sepiring nasi kare di hadapannya mulai mengangkat kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa tujuanmu?" tatap Sai.

"Tidak ada,"

"Lalu? Kenapa sang pangeran Uchiha meninggalkan istana emasnya?"

"Aku hanya menginginkan kebebasan. Aku tak ingin menghabiskan masa mudaku dalam sangkar emas itu," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tak suka dikelilingi harta berlimpah yang bisa menjadikan otakku dan ototku berkarat," lanjutnya dan melangkah pergi kearah pantry sambil membawa nampan berisi piring makannya.

Naruto tersenyum menatap kepergian Sasuke sambil menopangkan dagunya di kedua tangannya "Keren."

"Apa?" tanya Kiba cengo'.

"_Kaa-chan_, dia anak yang menarik, ya?" Sai tersenyum.

"Ya… dan kau tak boleh melangkah mendahuluiku lho, _Tou-chan_. Soalnya aku yang menemukannya duluan.

"Hm… kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang bisa menjatuhkannya," Sai tersenyum menantang Naruto.

"Kau mau taruhan berapa, _Tou-chan_?"

"Kita atur kemudian,"

"Oke, deal!"

.

.

**.**

**~Tsuzuku~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyahahahaha… Tambah kacau aja eh cerita… rombak besar2an dari naskah asli…

Alurnya juga diubah total :3

Makasih buat para readers yang udah **Review** en' jadiin **Fave Story.**

**.**

**.**

**Panggil-aja-Kanata**: Doakan pair ShikaTema (ngelirik _gaja_ en _miju_ yang udah geer Bun **Henshin-**in jadi ShikaTema) banyak tampil lagi, yak…

.

**Hayashibara** **Nao**: Fufufu, udah daku apdet *nyaw*

.

**Valiamar**: Yup, kalau mau bikin multi chapter, dokumennya harus di bedain. Trus, waktu bikin chapter pertama kan ditanya **In Progress** atau **Complete. **Trus waktu mau nambah chapter baru, aplot dokumennya dulu, trus klik **update **cerita yang ingin kita masukin chapter selanjutnya.

.

**Namikaze Sakura**: Arigatou Sakura-san _*mewek*_. Tapi, permasalahan sekarang: **pasti** penerbit Indonesia **kagak** **nerima** adanya cerita ber-genre YAOI n YURI _*nangis darah*_.

.

**CCLoveRuki: **Fufufu… Khusus Naru, sengaja Arale bikin rada genit _*disepak NaruFans*_ soalnya saya bersikeras tak-kan menjadikan Naru seorang _seme!_ Titik!

.

.

.

**Tetap ditunggu Read n Review-nya**

**.**

**.**

**m(_ _)m**


	4. Adaptation

**+= Life =+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Life © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: SaiNaru, SasuNaru, SaiSasu, KakaIru, ShikaTema**

**Genre: ****Friendship/Tragedy**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, Sho-ai, Straight, Cross (lengkap lah sudah)**

**.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Adaptation **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke langsung meletakkan nampan berisi piring dan gelas kosong ke pantry, kemudian langsung melenggang kearah tangga. Moodnya berantakan karena kalimat-kalimat yang di lemparkan Sai padanya.

"_Cih, brengsek, apa sih mau orang itu,"_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Uchiha-kun," langkah Sasuke terhenti saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Hn. Ada apa—" Sasuke berfikir sejenak mencoba mengingat nama pemuda yang menyapanya itu. "Iruka-san," ucapnya saat berhasil mengingatnya.

Iruka tersenyum senang karena Sasuke berhasil mengingat namanya. "Sepertinya kau sebal terhadap kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sai padamu tadi. Benar, kan?" tanyanya sambil menyamakan langkah dengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau tak perlu masukkan ke hati semua ucapan Sai. Anak itu memang punya kebiasaan buruk mengucapkan semua yang terlintas di benaknya tanpa berfikir apakah kata-katanya akan menyakiti hati lawan bicaranya. Tapi, dia sebenarnya pemuda yang sangat baik," jelas Iruka.

"Hn."

"Kita semua pasti punya alasan masing-masing kenapa memilih tinggal di asrama ini, dan tidak semuanya harus kita ceritakan pada orang lain. Sai pun begitu."

Saat mereka tiba di lantai dua, mereka terhenti melihat pemandangan aneh yang terjadi di depan mata mereka. Ino dan Sakura terlihat sedang menempelkan bibir gelas pada sebuah dinding kamar dan menempelkan telinga mereka pada dasar gelas.

"Sakura, Ino! Kalian lagi-lagi berbuat sepeti itu!" Iruka menegur kedua gadis itu.

Ino yang kaget tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya hingga pecah berserakan di lantai lorong.

"Ck, kalian ini," Iruka langsung menghampiri mereka dan membantu memunguti pecahan beling. "Sasuke, tolong bantu mereka, aku ambil pengki dan sapu dulu," kata Iruka sigap.

Saat Iruka pergi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar 201 tempat Ino dan Sakura mencuri dengar tadi terbuka. Keluarlah Neji dan Gaara dengan kondisi tanpa mengenakan baju dan penuh keringat.

"Cih, pengganggu! Gara-gara kalian aku kalah," Gaara mengeluh.

Neji yang berdiri di belakang Gaara hanya tersenyum-senyum senang.

"_Apa-apaan mereka ini,"_ batin Sasuke heran.

"Ah, ternyata hari ini kalian mengajak Uchiha-san berpartisipasi," sindir Neji.

"Maaf, aku tidak ikut-ikutan. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat," elak Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah. Sasuke, tinggalkan saja mereka," Iruka yang datang menyerahkan sapu dan pengki pada Ino dan Sakura kemudian menarik lengan Sasuke menunuju tangga.

Kulihat Sakura mulai menyalahkan Ino.

"Kamu sih, pakai jatuhin gelas segala," rutuknya.

"Ehehe… Maaf. Kaget."

"Niat jelek itu pasti ada balasannya," ucap Neji dan mendorong Gaara masuk kamar kembali.

Sasuke hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian itu dan membiarkan Iruka menariknya menaiki tangga.

"Sudahlah, itu kegiatan harian Sakura dan Ino kok. Berkhayal adegan Yaoi antara Gaara dan Neji, sambil menguping kegiatan mereka."

"He… Iruka-niichan… Kamu mulai coba-coba cari perhatian Sasuke? Nanti aku laporkan ke Kakashi-niichan loh," itu suara Naruto yan berdiri di ujung tangga sambil menopangkan dagu pada pegangan tangga.

"Kau jangan asal bicara, Naruto," kata Iruka sambil mengucek-ngucek kepala kuning pemuda manis itu dan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke yang tidak terlalu peduli segera melangkah menuju kamarnya melewati kamar Juugo dan Lee.

Saat Sasuke memasuki kamarnya yang masih berantakan, ternyata HPnya yang terkapar diatas kasur berdering. SMS masuk. Saat dia melihat layar HP, sudah ada 25 _misscall_ dan 9 SMS yang masuk. Dan rata-rata dari nomor yang sama.

_1__5 misscall from __**Obito **__**Ojisan.**_

_10 misscall from __**Itachi-nii**_

_9 SMS from __**Itachi-nii**_

Sasuke langsung melemparkan HPnya ke atas kardus berisi buku-buku yang masih bertumpuk di dalam kardus.

Pemuda itu menghempaskan badannya ke atas kasur yang belum sempat dilapisi oleh bedcover berwarna biru favoritnya yang tampak masih terlipat rapi di sudut kasur. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu yang telah menghancurkan hidup dan masa depannya. Sasuke menutup kedua kelopak matanya berusaha menghilangkan bayangan pilu yang sudah memorak-porandakan jalan hidupnya. Akhirnya, sasuke tertidur dalam kegalauan.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**. **

_**~Flashback Sasuke POV~**_

Kularikan motorku secepat yang kubisa. Dibelakang aku bisa mendengar suara sirine patroli yang mengejarku sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Cih, sial!" umpatku saat menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat dua sepeda motor patroli masih bersikeras mengejar sepeda motorku.

"Argh! Kalau bukan karena masalah ini, aku takkan mungkin menerobos lampu merah!" rutukku sambil tetap memacu motorku dengan kecepatan penuh.

Bisa-bisanya aku terlambat di hari special seperti ini. Sial!

"Kendaraan di depan, segera menepi. Kami tegaskan, Segera menepi!" suara dari pengeras suara yang diteriakkan petugas patroli tak ku acuhkan. Dengan cepat aku masuk gang kecil yang tak mungkin dilewati motor patrol yang berukuran lebar itu hingga aku terlepas dari pengejaran.

"Haah," desahku lega sambil tetap melajukan motor sportku.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudia aku sampai di mansion _Uchiha Family_ tempatku tinggal. Jujur saja aku tak betah tinggal di rumah ini. Walaupun semua orang iri pada kekayaan keluargaku, tapi tidak denganku. Semuanya hanya sampah, sampah dunia. Tak kubutuhkan.

Mobil patrol terlihat mengelilingi kediaman Uchiha, rumahku. Tanda garis polisi terpampang dimana-mana.

"Apa-apaan ini?" aku kaget dan segera berlari memasuki rumah.

"Sasuke-sama," Seorang maid berambut merah dengan kacamata bingkai hitam yang sedikit menyembunyikan pupil matanya yang juga berwarna merah.

"Karin, kenapa ada banyak mobil patroli didepan?" tanyaku heran karena tak seorangpun yang tampak sejak aku memasuki kediaman ini.

"Sasuke-sama, tuan besar…" Karin berkata takt-takut.

"Sasuke," Aniki menghampiriku dengan cepat.

"Ada apa ini aniki? Kenapa banyak polisi disini?" tanyaku menggebu.

Itachi hanya diam dan menarik lenganku menuju ruang kerja Tou-san yang terletak di tengah kediaman kami.

Saat pintu berpelitur itu terkuak, aku bisa mencium bau amis yang menyengat yang menyerbu indra penciumanku. Yang lebih membuatku terkejut, sosok tubuh yang sangat ku kenal sedang terpekur diatas meja kerjanya dengan darah yang terus menetes dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Tou…san…"

Pandanganku mulai mengabur.

_**~Flashback End~**_

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**. **

Sasuke terjaga dari tidurnya dalam kondisi peluh membasahi tubuh. Nafasnya terengah-engah tak beraturan. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sasuke bisa menguasai diri.

"Lengket," ujarnya pendek dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya yang sudah tak karuan gara-gara kejadian yang sebenarnya tak ingin dia ingat lagi.

Sasuke pandangi wajahnya yang terpantul di kaca wastafel.

"Kau harus kuat Uchiha Sasuke! Ini pilihan hidupmu! Kau harus menemukan pembunuh ayahmu," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Sasuke mengambil handuk yang terlipat di sebelah wastafel dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi, saat—

"Huahahahahaha," tawa seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Naruto! Sedang apa kau disini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" terlihat sosok Naruto duduk santai di tengah kamar sambil membaca salah satu komik yang tadinya terletak di dalam kardus barang bawaannya.

"Oh… Yo… 'Suke… Sepertinya kau sudah sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidur," katanya tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

"Sejak kapan kau duduk disana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sekitar…" dia memandang jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. "Kurang lebih sejam yang lalu." Katanya sambil lalu dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kamarku?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mendekati tubuh Sasuke. Saat muka mereka sudah sangat dekat, dia berkata.

"Kalau kau tertidur dengan kondisi pintu kamar ternganga lebar, siapa yang tidak bisa masuk, Sayangku… Ingat ini asrama, bukan rumah orangtuamu," jawabnya sambil menunjuk pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Ah…" Sasuke teringat kalau dia memang tidak menutup pintu saat selesai makan siang tadi.

"Ini asrama campuran lho 'Suke… Untung saja aku yang masuk, bukan Karin, Sakura atau penghuni wanita lainnya," lanjutnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pendek seakan tak bersalah.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula aku bisa membaca komik-komikmu yang tak kumiliki," ujar Naruto dan melangkah keluar kamar tidur Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik.

"Ini kupinjam dulu ya," tambahnya sambil mengangkat komik yang tadi dibelum selesai dibacanya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alis saat Naruto dengan santainya melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya.

Saat Sasuke berbalik, terlihat kamarnya tambah berantakan. Semua kardus barang-barang sudah terbuka dari segelnya. Komik-komik dan buku-buku koleksinya tergeletak sembarangan di tengah kamar. Di tengah ruangan juga ada remah-remah snack diantara tumpukan komik.

"NA-RU-TO...!" Sasuke berang. Tapi yang ku dengar hanya suara tawa lepas pemuda kuning itu dari kamar sebelah.

"Maaf, aku lupa membersihkannya. Lagipula kau kan juga mau berbenah. Ya sudah, tolong sekalian yaa…" teriaknya yang terdengar dari beranda sebelah.

Sasuke memijat pelan pelipisnya.

Yah… Hari-hari Sasuke di asrama ini baru akan dimulai.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**. **

Tak terasa, sudah hampir 3 minggu Sasuke berada di asrama ini. Dia sudah bisa beradaptasi dan mulai terbiasa dengan sikap para penghuni disini. Yah… mau tidak mau Pemuda raven itu harus membiasakan diri atau dia akan terus menjadi incaran kejahilan mereka yang selevel anak Sekolah Dasar itu.

Mulai dari Naruto, yang setiap hari selalu pulang larut malam dengan cara— '_Memanjat dinding asrama menggunakan tali'_. Gila! Benar-benar gila! Saat Sasuke memergokinya memanjat, reaksinya hanya—

"Yo, 'Suke. Kau belum tidur? Sudah jam 1 malam lho," katanya santai dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dari pintu balkon.

Dan Sasuke? Dia hanya bisa ternganga melihat tingkah pemuda, satu itu.

Belum lagi Sai yang entah kenapa selalu menatapnya lama setiap mereka berpapasan di lorong asrama atapun saat semua penghuni makan bersama di ruang makan. Terkadang pemuda pucat itu dan Naruto terlihat bermesraan di sudut lorong asrama sambil saling berbisik mesra satu sama lain. Dan di sudut tak terlihat dari mereka berdua, terlihat sosok trio fujoshi yang sedang merekam adegan mesra itu.

Atau, sikap Konohamaru yang terkadang menariknya ke kamarnya untuk minta bantuan Sasuke mewarnai draft komik yang sedang dibuatnya. Sessampainya di dalam kamar, ternyata Konohamaru juga sudah menyandera Sai dan Lee di kamarnya.

"Sasuke-nii tolong aku menghapus garis pola sketsa ya," pintanya.

"Sai-nii, kenapa tanganmu berhenti bekerja!" ujarnya galak pada Sai yang memandang Sasuke yang dibawa oleh Konohamaru.

Sai bukannya marah, tapi hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Lee-san, jangan sampai keringat masa mudamu menetes membasahi lembaran komikku," teriaknya pada Lee yang sedang mati-matian mengoleskan tinta dengan rapi diatas kertas gambar.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa diperintah ini itu oleh Konohamaru.

Beda ceritanya dengan Neji dan Gaara yang selalu bersama bak perangko dengan amplop yang mengundang trio Fujoshi, Sakura, Ino dan Karin yang senantiasa siap sedia dengan kamera dan handycam di tangan. Tak jauh beda dengan Iruka yang selalu dikejar-kejar Kakashi yag selalu berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda kuncir itu dengan sikap-sikap romantisnya. Entah bagaimana Iruka bisa bertahan dengan sikap rekan sekamarnya yang jelas-jelas berorientasi menyimpang itu.

"Jangan salah lho, Sasuke. Biar begitu, mereka sudah 3 tahun pacaran."

Ucapan Juugo yang terlalu terang-terangan itu jelas-jelas membuat Sasuke tersedak air mineral yang sedang ditenggaknya.

"Apa?" teriak Sasuke histeris.

"Begitulah," Juugo melanjutkan membaca buku kedokteran yang sedang dibawanya.

"Juugo-senpai. Aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa?" Juugo mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Apa semua penghuni pria di asrama ini memiliki kelainan… maksudku… homoseksual?" tanya Sasuke sedikit risih.

Jugo tertawa.

"Kau takut?"

"Yah, bukan seperti itu sih."

"Setahuku sih, cuma Kakashi-san, Iruka-san, Neji, dan Gaara."

"Kalau Naruto dan Sai?"

"Naruto?" Juugo menyilangkan lengannya. "Aku kurang tahu juga, dia dan Sai sih memang dekat. Malah ada yang berpendapat mereka asangan kekasih. Tapi, setahuku sih Sai itu pacaran dengan Ino. Kalau Naruto—"

"Naruto itu suka pada Sakura, makanya dia dan Sai selalu bersikap seperti pasangan di depan Trio Fujoshi itu. Katanya sih agar Sakura meliriknya," Kiba menghampiri mereka berdua dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke sambil membawa semangkuk makanan anjing.

"Lalu, kenapa Sai bersikap seolah melayani Naruto begitu? Dia kan sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sai itu pemuda yang susah ditebak. Apa lagi ino pernah berkata bahwa dia tidak akan cemburu kalau meliat Sai bermesraan dengan pemuda lain. Lain ceritanya kalau Sai mendekati wanita lain. Dapat dipastikan Ino akan mengamuk," Kiba memasang tampang Horror.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Yah, rasa cemasnya sedikit berkurang sejak mendengar cerita dari Juugo dan Kiba.

"Kiba-kun," sesosok gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender memanggil Kiba dari kejauhan.

"Ah, Hinata. Ternyata benar Akamaru bersamamu," Kiba segera berlari menghampiri sosok gadis manis pemalu dan anjing kecil yang berjalan disampingnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Hinata segera mengangguk tekut-takut dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Akamaru yang sedang memakan makanan yang dibawakan Kiba dalam mangkuk makanan anjing.

"Sepertinya Hinata-san takut padaku," celetuk Sasuke.

Juugo tersenyum. "Dia hanya gadis yang terlalu pemalu. Tapi bukan maksudnya menghindarimu, dia memang begitu pada semua pemuda di asrama ini, kecuali pada Kiba dan aku."

"Kenapa?"

Juugo memandang Sasuke. "Sesama pecinta binatang tak perlu saling takut dan menghindar, kan?" Juugo melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tersenyum tipis melihat lega rekan seasramanya yang kini sibuk bermain dengan Akamaru.

"'Suke-chan~" tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba ditubruk oleh pelukan dari belakang.

"Argh, Lepaskan, Dobe!"

"Jangan panggil aku, Dobe. Teme!"

"Kau juga jangan memanggilku Teme, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto dan melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang melangkah pergi dengan senyuman yang tersungging lebar.

"Neh, Tou-chan. Boleh tidak kalau aku benar-benar memilikinya?" ucapnya pada sosok yang baru keluar dari balik pantry.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura san?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah tak berminat padanya, Tou-chan,"

"Semudah itu?"

"Tiga tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama, Tou-chan. Aku letih menunggu," Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Lalu, Uchiha itu kau jadikan pelarian?"

"Tidak kok. Sejak awal aku memang benar-benar jatuh hati padanya."

"Kalau begitu, kalahkan dulu aku, Kaa-chan," ucapnya percaya diri.

"Sayang sekali kali, Tou-chan. Kali ini aku akan habis-habisan," Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup pelan pipi Sai dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_Hiaaa~ _

_Setelah neh Fict Hiatus beberapa saat karena saya selingkuh ama Fict "If I were a Boy"_

_Life kembali lagi (rock)_

_Mungkin gara2 terlalu lama mengendap di otak, jalan ceritanya rada nganeh…_

_Maap… m(_ _)m_

_Maap juga atas typo-typo yang luput dari pengeditan  
_

_Yah RnR Please…_

_Klik tombol dibawah ini~_


End file.
